The Blood of the Uchiha
by Ikezu
Summary: What starts out as a kidnapping case may not be everything it seemed. Our heroine will learn that in a most disturbing way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Naruto fanfiction readers/writers! We never posted in here before, so we hope not to be stabbed to death if we did something wrong. Anyway, this is a story in an AU timeline, OC's, centered around the Uchiha clan (duh). We hope you enjoy it, favorite, and review!_

* * *

><p>"I really don't want to get up today."<p>

Those were the first words of the woman who sat up in bed. She stretched her small arms, and shook her head a bit, patting down her messy hair. She slowly got herself out of bed, a bit of a reach for her short legs. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall. Her long, usually straight hair was unkempt, but that's normal for anyone who just got out of bed. Both of her eyes, black in colour, were still half closed, and one of them now being rubbed by the back of the small girl's hand. She sighed to herself as she slid her feet into some slippers, and made her way out of the sliding doors that kept her room closed from the outside. She made her way into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast, fastening her robe a little more as it seemed loose. This was most likely because she didn't seem to stay still last night. With a yawn, covered by her delicate hand, she pulled out a pan, placed it on the stove, and before she can get anything else set, she heard a voice.

"Good mornin', sis."

She was about to reply, but then suddenly backed up into the corner where two counter tops met, and she panicked a little. A few appliances ended up getting pushed around by her hands. When she noticed the intruder's appearance, she visibly relaxed, sighing with huge relief.

"Jun! Who…what…how did you even get in here!"

He sipped some coffee, some he made out of her coffee maker. He was at least kind enough to make some for her as well, and kept the machine on to keep the pot warm. Beside it was a bowl of strawberries, also prepared for her enjoyment. He had expected this sort of reaction from her.

"Mm…well, I kinda broke in a little bit, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Made some coffee for ya. Also brought some fruit from home. Your fave, sis. Strawberries.

She sighed, and took out a mug to pour the rest of the coffee into. She also reached into a cabinet for sugar…dumping quite a lot into the coffee itself. She reached over to grab the bowl of fruit and carried it to the table, sitting opposite to her brother. He was much taller than her, which is a fact she envied greatly. He also seemed slow and lazy, something the Uchiha are really not known for. Neither were they known for their extremely relaxed speech, as Jun seemed to be. His hair was always a mess, and he never seemed to be motivated for anything. Still, he was a handsome man, admired by a few of the women in the village, but really only for that reason alone. Jun was also a very kind man, who never seemed to ignore people in need. She admired that a lot. She always wanted to be like that, and her sister, Minako. She was the opposite of Jun, in the way she was always hard-working, dedicated. But much like Jun, she, too, was never selfish about helping people, from the wealthy daimyo to the poorest villager.

"Mio? Mio! Hey! Don't get lost in space on me!"

She snapped back to attention. She was starting to drift on about thoughts of their deceased sister. Mio, herself, was rather focused when she ever wanted to know something or was in thought, sometimes to the point where everything around her seems to be drown out. She was particularly neat, with the way everything had to be clean and in order. She also had an air of gracefulness to her, brought on by their parent's strict teachings to her. More so than her siblings, because of the fact she was seen as a prodigy. They kept her training in combat, of course, but they also wanted to make her into a lady with great finesse and elegance, something she didn't particularly enjoy. But, she knew what she had to do, as she had her own goals in mind.

She chewed on a few strawberries as she listened to her brother speak. He was talking about the previous day, mostly complaining about how guard duty's a bore, and he needed more excitement, and how much his captain is a jerk. The usual. But she never minded listening; she loved to hear what other people have to say. In this case, however, she knew what he was going to say, since it's always the same story. That is, until one major detail came up, something that interested her.

"They say that a few envoys from Iwagakure are supposed to arrive today. They want to speak with the Hokage about this mysterious shinobi that's been kidnapping villagers. Mostly the ones that can't fight back, obviously, 'cause it's not as risky. Pretty cowardly, don't you think?"

She laughed softly at the idea of it being cowardly, and shook her head. She sipped a bit of her coffee as she pondered the situation before she wanted to reply.

"Not at all. That's actually rather smart, since it minimizes the chances of being caught. It's also a very effective method in keeping things from being done. After all, villagers might be afraid to mention suspicious activity if they know they are the targets, and can be taken away if they say too much."

Jun simply frowned when he heard his sister's analytical approach to all of this. It didn't surprise him, of course, but it did sometimes make him uneasy.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder if anythin' ever bothers you anymore. Well, at least that's a good sign, considerin' I suggested you go track this guy down."

She almost spit out her coffee when he stated that. She hurriedly swallowed the bit in her mouth before her jaw dropped. It took a little time to figure out what to say about that.

"Are you insane, Jun? I don't want to be a part of this! I do have other obligations you know? Such as, oh, I don't know, telling our parents not to scold you for skipping out on duty three times in the last two weeks!"

Jun simply grinned at her. He hasn't really seen her this worked up…ever, so he took a little pleasure in the fact that she's still human, after all. He frowns after a while though, to show how serious he was.

"Mio. This guy has been roaming around without consequence for a while now, and we're probably going to get a formal request to help out in his capture. I requested you to be assigned to this because you're extremely resourceful, and if anyone can gain clues, and ultimately, an edge, on this guy, it's you. No one has an eye for detail like you. Even if it's not for you to go on a full on hunt, at least help investigate the situation. Besides, you could totally whoop this guy."

She put down the coffee mug with a sigh. She places her hands on the table afterward, drumming the fingers of one hand against the wooden surface.

"Well, I'll go check in Mission Headquarters to get more details. I'll only go after the Iwagakure messengers get here, and more information is divulged. I'm leaving it up to you to tell me when that's done, alright?"

Jun simply gave another grin in response before he got up and left her home. She was left alone, wondering what sort of situation she might have just gotten herself into. It didn't matter in the end, though. Her brother was asking, and she can never refuse her family a favour. For now, she'll just have to scour through her books and scrolls, seeing anything in the old collection of history and news that might match the current activity with this kidnapper.

* * *

><p>The characters of this fanfiction are characters created by members of our group, so, WE CLAIM COPYRIGHTS! Mwahahahahaha. These characters were made for a browser role playing game, Naruto Revolution, in a LotGD server. Visit us at narutorevolution. net (no space) and feel free to join! Just don't forget to visit the forum linked in the home page to learn more about role playing, if you haven't done it before. Submit your character there, and get to the good stuff!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon was rather hot, as most summer days are. The sun was especially brutal for some reason, the beams of sunlight seemingly wanting to burn every last thing it touches. This was rather uncomfortable for Mio as she walked to Mission Headquarters. She was used to wearing darker clothes, and the heat forced her to wear something of a lighter nature. She headed inside, the building much cooler than the outside air, for sure. She frowned a little to see that the envoys were still in here.

'Damn it, Jun. You tricked me. You said they left for an inn!' She thought.

The envoys spotted her, recognizing her immediately. This is no surprise, as by now she had earned herself a reputation for her intelligence gathering and her investigative nature, more so than her fighting abilities. They jogged up to her, and both men bowed.

"Lady Uchiha, we were expecting you. Your brother mentioned that you would arrive around this time. We would request an audience with you, if you would not decline."

She just wanted to punch her brother all the more. Not only he did he lie to her, but then told these people she was actually coming. She just put the thought aside for now, and nodded to the men.

"Very well, then. Please follow me."

She turns to walk outside, heading out toward the street. The men followed her as instructed, wondering where she might be taking them. After a few minutes of walking, she leads them to a park, setting herself down on a bench. They simply stood in front of her, taking an educated guess about this location being where they will speak.

"Lady Uchiha, we have information on the kidnapper. We have a few suspects as to the identity, be we still don't understand why they are performing these kidnappings, where they might be, or what is happening to the victims. We don't have any leads as to their whereabouts, either. We have sent a number of trackers, but there is a catch. Anyone that might be skilled enough to do this, that we know of, is accounted for. Our suspects have no previous set of skills that would allow masking of physical tracks or scent tracks to the extreme this kidnapper has been shown capable of. It's almost like chasing a ghost at this point."

She is handed a large file, with a number of papers, I.D.s, reports, and pictures. She scans through them to get an estimate on how long searching through this will take.

"This is quite a lot of information already, and none of it has helped? I guess this is a bigger problem than even I expected. Well, handle the other business you have here. I'll investigate this matter personally and I'd like to do so alone right now, if you do not mind. I'll give you a report of my own in about a week."

They both bow to her after hearing her words, excusing themselves shortly afterward and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She was left there alone, as she had asked, and starts to more thoroughly look through the file, starting with the identification information of the shinobi that are suspected. Putting on glasses, made for magnifying even the smallest details in the print or on the paper, and tying back her hair, she takes in the information she reads on each of the identification papers, and even looks for specs of dust or debris of any kind to check for any sign of tampering by the Iwagakure envoys. So far, they come up with just the normal, everyday dust and dirt that would be picked up, which comes as a relief. As she continues to look down at the information, notices something fly by out of the corner of her eye.

"A bug…? No, that's a Kikaichu bug. There's only one person that would be flying those around me…"

She gets up slowly, looking around, activating her Sharingan to look for a certain chakra signature. She smiles a little when she finds who she is looking for, simply staring in that direction while she calls out to the hiding Aburame.

"Itoe. I know you are there. You don't need to hide from me."

The person in question heads out from her hiding spot behind a thick tree, sighing a little. The bug flies back to her while the girl, Itoe, walks closer to Mio.

"I just didn't want to interrupt. I got worried because you were with two people who don't exactly live here. And, to be honest, I heard everything. I'm sorry for sneaking around like that."

Mio simply smiled at her. Itoe was much taller than herself, and had a much more…feminine look to her. She sometimes envied her friend's well-formed figure, and more than that, her height. Itoe also had a defining characteristic, physically, to her: a flower in her hair. The one she wore now was one Mio gave her as a gift. They had been inseparable as kids, until the day Mio left due to her sister's death. She couldn't bear to stay in Konoha. For three years, she endured torturous training from her aunt in Kirigakure, and when she returned, Itoe was there to greet her again. And again, they became the best of friends. Itoe was always protective of her, and so kind. It was Itoe's suggestion that they find a place together as roommates. She had a smile that Mio felt could light up the world. The only thing she felt Itoe had problems with was falling down or running into something every day.

"I don't mind that. I was probably going to tell you, or you were going to find out anyway. I guess we can go home to look through this together. By the way, you are never usually up before me. Where were you this morning?"

"Aha. About that. I got myself up early to get you something. I heard the store was selling something rare. Strawberry donuts! I figured you'd like some, so I went to beat the crowd. You can thank me later!"

She handed Mio a paper bag, inside the donuts as she stated. Mio's eyes grew wide, and a bit of drool made its way out of the corner of her mouth…which she quickly tried to wipe up.

"Ah, how embarrassing. So, I take it you let Jun in this morning? I know he didn't just break in."

"Yeah, your brother said he had something important to talk to you about. That's why I kind of felt like I should look for you. Again, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

After a nod to her friend, Mio and Itoe both continue their walk home. They'd have a lot to look through, and a lot to discuss. She didn't say it out loud, but Mio was very happy to know she has someone to count on, and to help her every day. Her best friend is what truly made their house a home.

* * *

><p><span>The characters of this fanfiction are characters created by members of our group, so, WE CLAIM COPYRIGHTS! Mwahahahahaha. These characters were made for a browser role playing game, Naruto Revolution, in a LotGD server. Visit us at narutorevolution. net (no space) and feel free to join! Just don't forget to visit the forum linked in the home page to learn more about role playing, if you haven't done it before. Submit your character there, and get to the good stuff!<span>


End file.
